


A Pretty Picture...

by mindcomber



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: George's P.O.V. Does he talk to himself on occasion?(inspired by the Art-work of minori_k)





	A Pretty Picture...

Those two...those two...~#~$%..#~x..  
I must admit they DO work in a very professional manor whilst on duty (and by God) it has to be said, they are seldom off duty its true.  
Though what I discovered, quite by accident as it happens, about the (going's on) between those two, is by all account somewhat shocking.  
The pair of them (to coin a phrase) seem to be, at it like rabbit's at every given opportune moment.  
I say this because I am now so aware it is the truth (no fabrication).  
I saw them with my own eyes, and I'm telling you, well believe me, even an excelent malt Scotch failed to remove the image from my mind's eyes.  
How it came about? Well I called at Doyle's appartment on quite a routine matter and the door was ajar (I called) but no one answered, so I strode in with some caution.  
I then heard some excruciating groan's coming from the bedroom. I crept closer and peeped through the keyhole, and (low and behold) there they both were, stark naked on the bed, engaging in (an unmentionable sexual act).  
I turned quickly and quietly in horror and left the appartment, closing the door fully on my deprature.  
Following the initial (shock to my system). I was able to think more clearly.  
I soon began to realize that, even though I am (not naive) by any mean's I should have seen it coming.  
NOT! in the literal sense of what I had actually (just seen coming), but in the basic human relaitionship sense (however forbidden these things are surposed to be.)  
I expect I must move with the times (apparantly) but I will tell you this much. The image I will see whenever I close my eyes from now on, is not going to be such a pretty one.  
Although, as I do say it myself, they DO make a pretty pair admitedly!  
How can I look (those two) straight in the eyes from now on, well it beat's me and I am not one to be beaten easily.  
I AM a professional when all is said and done, so no doubt I will just have to (bite my stiff upper lip) and get on with the job, that is what we are all here for after all.

 

Epilogue:  
I am so glad I was able to (get all that off my chest) and yet, I cannot help but have a heavy heart for the struggle those are facing in today's reality.  
Ahhh that is so true. (now where is that other bottle of Scotch!)

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite similar to my...A Servant of Two Master's...(Batman/Robin) Located in my mindbender account.


End file.
